Disillusioned Facade
by Leemix
Summary: "There is a reason we teach the voices of those truly loyal to the skies not to waste the power bestowed onto them. By heavenly decree, there is a lesson not to waste our almighty gifts on frivolous displays of arrogance and hubris."


_A magician's flame is but a guide to the world of desolation._

 _There is a reason we teach the voices of those truly loyal to the skies not to waste the power bestowed onto them. By heavenly decree, there is a lesson not to waste our almighty gifts on frivolous displays of arrogance and hubris._

 _It is them-the magicians of that godforsaken land-that have forced all others into lives of darkened despair and an uncertain future for their beloved lands. For their lavish waste of the power that sustains us all became the catalyst in the downfall of our once proud race. We once ruled the skies with fair judgement and equal spendage; but greed shakes the monster free from its shackles, and the true nature of man is revealed with a few whispered words._

 _"Claim it all. Spend it all. It is there for you to take; who cares about the rest?" - These words were reported to be scrawled all over the King's parlour walls._

 _It drove a once-proud and honourable King to utter madness. He single-handedly caused the downfall of his Kingdom with his lustful greed and insatiable appetite for power._

 _Rumour has it that he wished to form the world in his image. Tied down his Queen to their shared bed. According to scout reports, she was a delicate being whose beauty was beloved by all who saw her. The King apparently violated her innocence on the eve of their wedding, forced her to bear his protegee. A sinful act in the eyes of the ancient ones._

 _It was his greed for shaping the world in his image that tainted his lands from green to black._

 _The being that crawled from the Queen's bloodied body was that of something that made even the King pale in fear. For years, servants heard him whisper, "What have I done?" Until his untimely return to the Akuto along with his Queen._

 _Fangs cut its upper lip, hooked onto its skin and tore. Golden eyes unlike that of anything truly sane of mind, and its stare haunted all who gazed upon it. The creature was pink of flesh, forever stained by the blood of the ravaged and broken Queen._

 _The seer in service to the royal family reportedly blinded herself of her own volition to rid herself from its haunting curse._

 _The creature became deluded in it's own fantasies of war and rage as age passed it by. Blood was the creatures brethren; its lover to caress it in the night; little else mattered. The rage of wars long past echoed in the creature's ears, and the scream of soldiers long dead became its nightly lulling._

 _Influence of fear spreads farther than the fires of the underworld. The magicians of this world became delighted with their new powers, but feared the creature if it ever became dissatisfied with their performance. They performed more tricks, ended the lives of more innocents in an effort to please it; taking up the power of the Akuto and causing a shift in the world's equal distribution._

 _The creature's shadow cast away any light of hope for the people of its once proud land. Forced its own people into a sense of inescapable delusion._

 _Those of other lands, who wished to bring an end to its regime, are valiant in their efforts. Whilst they mourn for the loss of the innocents caught up in the creature's monstrous acts, there is little to be done when the stake of the world hangs on the tip of a finger._

 _Let us hope these magicians do not bring about the downfall of our entire world._

 **\- Dramatised account of "The Magical Kingdom" origins' of the current King. Made vital for every soldier to read upon studying historical background in the current Akuto crisis. Issued by the United Alliance before the siege on the pillars of the Kingdom took place.**

* * *

 **a/n: So . . . uh, this is more or less a propaganda-esque piece for other views of Munto and what his allowed his people to do. Not sure I did this right, but it was fun to experiment. Hope you like it!**


End file.
